


JANE & (VE)RA

by CarrieWrites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: I mean, Multi, This is just my own twist in it, homophobia warning tho, i've always liked the ones where Mike went with El to Chicago, we ARE dealing with the 80s after all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrieWrites/pseuds/CarrieWrites
Summary: In which, Jessica decides to search for answers...she finds more than she expected.Set as a Triangle AU, but it's just with the girls for the beginning until the reunion with Mike





	JANE & (VE)RA

Jess was searching through her parent's bedside drawers, searching for some hidden cash to buy some breakfast when she finds a folder labeled, _Subject 012_.

She takes it, furrowing her eyebrows, opening it, before letting out a yelp of shock, a picture of a 3-year-old her being the first she sees.

She let out a shaky breath, glancing out the door, contemplating going to the lab to get answers.

She looked back at the file and closed it, deciding it.

She was going to the lab...

She knew a good shortcut to get there.

X

After packing some things in a heavy-duty backpack (just in case), she got her bike and went to the woods, steadying herself for facing the people there because...she doesn't know if they're 'bad men', or 'good men'.

Either way, she needs answers.

X

She's...lost.

She's a 100% she is.

She's in a part of the woods that she's never been before, and it's getting to the afternoon.

She turns and freezes when she sees a cabin, a tripwire hidden well, (but not well enough since she could see it), causing her to furrow her eyebrows when she sees a few glass shards outside.

She levitates her bike as she walks towards it, stepping over the tripwire.

She walks to the door, her bike laying on the ground beside the steps.

She presses her ear on the door, hearing some movement.

She bit her lip before knocking on the door.

The movement stops.

"Hello? Anyone home? I'm kinda lost."

X

El looks up from raising the bookshelf, freezing when the knocking came, not in the pattern Hopper taught her.

Yet...it didn't sound threatening.

It sounded calm and brisk.

"Hello?"

She gasped, covering her mouth.

"Anyone home?"

Jessie!

"I'm kinda lost."

El's anger that remained in her mood from yesterday disappeared slowly.

She can finally see Jessie again!

Screw Hopper's broken promises of 'soon'.

She's sure that Jessie can keep this a secret now that she's found where she's being hidden.

She walks to the door, unlocking all the locks, opening the door...

And Jessie's on the steps, her eyes on El.

X

Jess' eyes widened, her lips parting as she sees the girl in front of her, her breath being caught in her throat.

It's El!

She swallows, feeling something run down her cheeks, that makes her voice crack as she whispers;

"El?"

El nods, a huge smile forming on her lips, tears of her own running down.

And before she knows it, Jess has engulfed her in a hug, both of them falling on the floor.

They're both crying, hugging the other tightly, refusing to let each other go.

Jess presses her forehead against El's, looking at her eyes, smiling at her.

"You're here...you're okay. It wasn't all for nothing."

El let out a sob, nodding.

"I'm here...I'm okay."

Jess laughs, before turning to the door, freezing when she realizes why El was in the cabin, closing it telepathically.

El giggles, locking it again, wiping her tears.

"So..you've been here this whole time? Hiding from the bad men?"

El nods.

"Yes."

Jess lets another shaky sob, smiling at her.

"I called you, WE called you, Mike and I, for-"

"353 days."

El interrupts, causing the smile to disappear of Jess' face, her blue eyes widening in shock.

"I heard," she whispered, watching as the confusion expanded through her face.

"W-What? You h-h-h-heard us?" Jess asked, El suddenly realizing she was stuttering, biting her lip before nodding.

"W-W-Why didn't y-y-y-shit." Jess cursed, realizing it now, taking a deep, shuddering breath in before continuing; "Why didn't y-y-you say anything? Gave u-us a sign?"

El suddenly let out a sob, anger rushing through her veins, squeezing her fists.

"Because Hopper wouldn't let me."

"PAPA HOPPER?!" Jess exclaimed, El nodding.

"H-H-He lied t-t-t-to me! H-H-H-He said t-t-t-that h-h-h-he d-d-d-FUCK!" Jess starts to ramble in anger, cursing when her stuttering got worse.

But her streaming tears said all that she needed to say to El.

**He lied to me.**  
**He said he hasn't heard anything.**  
**I trusted him.**  
**And he broke it.**

"He said that it would be safer that I didn't do anything, so the bad men, YOUR MAMA, AND PAPA, don't get suspicious," El says, watching as Jess lets out a scoff.

"El, I assure you, I d-d-don't know if th-th-th-there ARE any B-B-B-Bad Men in Hawkins still, but, that's a load of B-B-B-BULLSHIT. I've b-b-been using m-m-my powers out in th-th-the open since then. I d-d-don't-...El?" Jess starts to say, turning to El, freezing when she saw the tears streaming down.

"I wanted to tell you two, I wanted to STOP YOU TWO." El sobbed, reaching out for Jess' arms and Jess lets in a gasp, her eyes widening in horror.

_She knows about the self-harm episode._

Please...PLEASE for the love of god, don't tell her she also knows about Mike's-

"I wanted to stop you from doing that to your arms and Mike from jumping off that cliff."

Jess lets out a sob, tears running down.

"I was so...relieved?...when you stopped it...when you saved him," El whispered, Jess nodding.

"Believe me, so was I...I thought I had been too late..." Jess admitted, remembering her screaming 'NO!' when she saw her boyfriend jump, trying to catch him before...

Jess lets another sob escape her lips, squeezing her eyes shut.

Jess lets tears run down as El pulls up Jess' sleeves, sobbing as she stroked the lines of scars up her arms, pressing a kiss to them.

She looks up at reaches for her cheek and after rubbing away some contour that was on it...

She pressed a kiss on the long scar that was being hidden.

Jess sobbed, taking El's cheeks gently and pressing a soft, firm kiss on her lips, El brushing back a strand of hair that got caught in the dried tear streams on her freckled cheek.

It's been almost an ENTIRE year since the two had shared a kiss, since Mike and Jess both admitted that they BOTH liked the telekinetic girl and she had felt the same for them BOTH.

That hasn't changed in the 353 days they were separated...


End file.
